


La construcción de la felicidad

by monny_plum



Category: Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: AU, Fluffy, M/M, Messilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monny_plum/pseuds/monny_plum





	La construcción de la felicidad

El sol empieza a descender lentamente, escondiéndose entre las verdes montañas asturianas, tiñendo el cielo a su paso de una cálida tonalidad anaranjada y rosada tras de si. Leo observa extasiado su lento descenso mientras escucha de lejos los pájaros que entonan distintas melodías, que se mezclan con total armonía. Una tranquilidad que hace mucho que no siente le invade poco a poco, disfrutando el momento suspiro a suspiro.

Una ligera brisa le acaricia el rostro y le desordena el pelo, inundándole los sentidos con un dulce olor a pino y a flores silvestres. Sonríe, y mucho. Porqué ese sentimiento que se expande por su pecho solo puede ser la simple y pura felicidad. Aún sonriendo, Leo gira el rostro hacia su silencioso acompañante, que le devuelve la sonrisa con mirada nostálgica y con los recuerdos acunándole el corazón y el alma. 

\- Es muy lindo - le dice volviendo a admirar el pequeño pueblo de Tuilla, escondido entre las espesas montañas verdes de Asturias - Me gusta.

David no le contesta, pero le coge cariñosamente la mano, acariciándola con el pulgar suavemente. Se quedan así por lo que parecen horas, compartiendo el silencio, miradas y sobretodo compartiendo la felicidad. La paz que los rodea los adormece lentamente, hasta que las campanadas de la pequeña Iglesia dan la bienvenida a la inminente noche. 

Se ha puesto el sol y las estrellas empiezan a aparecer curiosas por el cielo. Es hora de volver a casa.

Mientras caminan de vuelta, Leo piensa en el futuro. Nunca se ha planteado que va a hacer una vez deje de jugar al fútbol, quizás porqué aún tiene solo 23 años. Podría ser entrenador, comentarista o incluso director deportivo. Tiene centenares de opciones. 

Pero ahora, después de este viaje, tiene una idea bastante clara de lo que le gustaría hacer. Porqué pasear por las empedradas calles de Tuilla con David, es su visión de futuro. Es su elección. Es su paz. 

Y David parece compartir esa sensación,porqué le coge la mano más fuerte y le arrastra sonriente hacía su futuro.

xXx

\- Me gusta  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Me gusta esta casa

David mira la casa semi-hundida de piedra que le señala Leo y le dirige una mirada incrédula.

\- Leo, está a punto de derrumbarse

Pero a Leo no parece importarle, porqué la sigue mirando sonriente y lleno de ilusión. 

\- Desidido: la compro.  
\- No, Leo, a ver... estas cosas no se deciden así como así, hay que...  
\- ¿Crees que a Olaya y a Zaida les gustará?  
\- ¿eh? - la pregunta le pilla por sorpresa.  
\- Bueno, ellas también vivirán aquí, ¿no?

Y David se queda sin palabras. Totalmente desarmado. Parpadea un par de veces e intenta imaginarse a los cuatro viviendo juntos, allí, en su pueblo, justo ahí. Y le gusta. Mucho.

\- Si, estoy seguro que si - y le sonríe con cara de bobo. De bobo enamorado, claro.

Construirán esa casa juntos. Construirán su futuro. 

Fin


End file.
